Emotions
by Evil The Cookie Eater
Summary: Ace is trying too save his mother from certain death. But to do that he must pass several tests, the prize for the tests is a wish. It could be used for good or bad, depending on what the winner wishes for. But, there is certain evil lurking about.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the bad title . ;;

I couldn't think of anything else for it.

* * *

Chapter One, The Meeting 

Alice walked briskly through the busy halls of the castle of Carvidal, holding tightly onto the dark green coloured book, her serious expression never wavering. Maids and Butlers scurried past her, an occasional one bowing and saying Good Afternoon. "U-Umm…Milady…" a quiet voice came from beside her. Alice looked over from where the voice was emitted, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Umm…Your Highness wanted too see y-you…He said too report to the throne room as soon as possible…"

"Tell my Father that I will be there shortly."

The maid bowed and muttered something that Alice couldn't hear and headed in the direction of the Throne Room. Alice walked in the same direction as the maid, her flaming red hair flowing behind her. She took this time and pondered, _why did Father call me too his throne room? Was it maybe a new suitor? Or maybe Brother came back from his travels_. Alice shook her head, she was thinking too deeply into this.

* * *

Acheron opened the vast doors of the throne room and blinked several times, his eyes finally adjusting too the darkly lit room. "Welcome, so you must be the boy who passed the test?" a voice boomed from the opposite side of the room. Acheron turned his head from where the voice emitted and smirked, "Who else would it be your mighty highness?" 

"Yes, well since you passed the first three tests, and as you know, this is the fourth test, one of the hardest tests and we have lost all of the contestants on this one test. Are you prepared?"

Acheron sighed, "If I wasn't I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"True, this test is too get my daughter's emotions back, you see when she was a wee girl, as you know, her mother died. But with that she also sealed away my daughter's emotions. The only clue we have is that it's the item that is the most precious too her."

"Yeah, so, how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Become her friend. The rest might come clear after a while. And here she comes now!" The King said gleefully, clasping his hands together, not that anyone could see, mind.

* * *

Alice opened the massive looming doors of her Father's 'sanctuary' just as she entered the room, the once dark room exploded with light, she sighed. "Father what do you want of me now? You do know it is rather troublesome too walk all the way over from my room to the side of the castle." 

"Oh precious Daughter of mine, don't be so negative! It's good too get some exercise once in a while" The King threw his hands up to emphasize his point. "It's not like you get any Dearest Father of mine. You still haven't answered my question." Alice glared at her father with annoyance, why must he always evade her questions? She looked around the room, something brown and black caught her eye, she quickly dismissed it, thinking it was a new butler or maid.

"This," her Father motioned too the black and brown thing "is one of your suitors, you are too get too know him and treat him with hospitality. Understand?" Alice sighed, yet again. She did that a lot when she was around her foolish Father it seemed. Alice turned her eyes to her 'suitor'; his face reminded her somewhat of a rat, and his raven hair spiked up in all directions, outling his pale skin. The boy obviously noticed she was looking at him, his grin was somewhat wider than before, Alice furrowed her eyebrows. Then her Father spoke once more. "Young man, I haven't gotten your name yet."

The boy spoke, in a mildly suggestive tone, still looking at Alice. "I'm Acheron, horrible name actually, but _you_ can call me Ace" He wiggled his eyebrows at Alice.

"The rest of you can call me Ace as well, just don't call me Acheron. If you do I might have to do very bad things too you, yes, very bad things." He glared at everyone in the room mockingly, which was only two other people. "I am Alice, I'm the Princess of Carvidal" despite herself, she curtsied, damn her Father and his 'good habits'. She felt like this was going too be a long…She hoped it wouldn't be THAT long.

* * *

Um..That was the first chapter! I know it was a little boring, but please bare with me for a few chapters. Please? 

And please R&R your opions. :D


	2. A Funeral?

Chapter 2, A Funeral?

Alice stared blankly at the ceiling, something that she often did when it was the night time, or when she couldn't sleep, like most people, she pondered or wondered about things when she couldn't sleep. But this evening, she did something she hadn't done for a long time, she remembered.

She remembered her mother and how her flaming red hair, so similar too hers, flowed in the wind and how her smile always brought smiles too everyone's faces. She remembered how she always used too brighten up when her Brother, who now shall remain unnamed, returned from his travels.

Alice sighed and turned her head so, she was now looking at the green rimmed book, the one that her mother gave her the moment before she died. For some strange reason she couldn't actually remember how her mother died. Alice knew she was there, but whenever she tried too remember that moment her mind whent blank. So, she just gave up trying remembering things, it was a useless task anyway. The past is the past, there was no changing that.

"U-Umm…Milady? Could you please get out of your chambers? I am about too clean it." An all-too familiar voice came from behind her, Alice calmly looked over too see a boy, around her age, and fiery orange hair too rival her own. "Of course Renton, but may I ask why your cleaning my chamber for the fourth time today?" Alice asked as she slowly got up from her previous resting place. "But it's too dirt Milady! Can't you see all this dust?" Renton motioned somewhere in the air. Alice nodded, and then started off in the direction of the palace library. The residents here where very… Unusual, too say the least.

Ace walked past the large chamber that, he learned belonged to Alice. The girl whom he had too befriend too pass the test. _But there was more to it wasn't there? Release her emotions with the thing that is closest to her or something? How was he supposed to do that? It wasn't like the answer would just show itself to him, or anything. _"Excuse me Sir… Can you bring this to Lady Alice? This book is very important to her…" The redheaded boy motioned to the thick musty old book that Ace saw her always carrying.

"Umm… Sure...Whatever…" Ace shrugged stepped in the room and grabbing the thick green book. "B-be careful not too get the room too dirty! I'm almost done cleaning the room!" shouted the boy, Ace nodded absently and walked out the door, looking at the must old book, his eyebrows furrowed. "What is this? A diary?" Ace snickered at the image of Alice writing her secrets in the thick book. Ace shrugged, first looked around in case Alice was around, then timidly opened the book and skimmed the first page, but found there wasn't any words in it but drawings.

Ace stared in awe at the first drawing, it seemed so lifelike. It was an older woman who looked strangely like Alice with a boy with blonde hair, with a little baby cradled in his arms. Ace blinked, no…It wasn't possible. It was almost if the pictures were moving….

* * *

Five cloaked people stood around the funeral coffin. One would think that it was a funeral, with the people cloaked in black and the dimly lit room and such. Unfortunatly for the person in the coffin, it wasn't. If one would look carefully enough, they would see it was moving, slightly but still moving, also, if they listened well enough, one could hear a muffled voice coming from it. Something along the lines of; 'Let me go!' or 'I don't know about any Carvidal royal family, now please take this accursed lid off of this coffin like box!' Then, one of the cloaked people spoke, her voice loud yet somewhat calm at the same time. "We believe that you are the Prince of Carvidal, Methodios."

The muffled voice replied something like that sounded similar as, 'that's absurd! Why, on earth would you think that?!'. The tallest one laughed, his laugh sounding as melodic as a robin's song, if there was any robins in this world, which unfortunatly, wasn't. "You are a fool Methodios, for letting your cover blown so easily. Your distinct blonde hair and blue eyes, one would at least think our, oh-so-wonderful Prince would disguise himself!"

There was more banging from inside the coffin, then an eerie silence quickly spread throughout the cave.

* * *

How did you like it? I'm going too try and post more soon. If anyone has any sejustions for chapter 3, you could post it up.


End file.
